Two Targets One Trap
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: Marika Natsuki, is a B-Class assassin, she is transferred to E-Class, and meets a certain red head. "Do you ever give up" says Marika. "Not until I get my target" says Karma. (oc x Karma).
1. Transfer Time

**Hello AngelicaCandy here, this is my first Assassination Classroom fanfiction, I start watching the anime recently and I decided to make a story about it, hope you like it. Don't Own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **"** There still not expert assassin" says Karusuma. "But there getting better". "We need another assassin, a well trained one" says one of the government man. "How about my daughter, Marika" says Claude, information about her appear at the screen in front of the room. "B-Class assassin, and intends Kunugigaoka Junior High School" says Karusuma. "But is in A-Class". " Its doesn't matter, she'll just have to drop her grades" says Claude.

"Fine then" says another government man. "Marika will be assigned to the mission".

 **Marika POV**

During lunch time, I was called to Chairman Asano office for some reason, as I enter his office I see him and a familiar face. " Did you call me" I ask. "Karusuma has something he wants to tell you" says Chairman Asano. "Yes, you are already apart of the Ministry Of Defense assassin team, we decided to assigned you to the Koro-sensai Assassination Plan" says Karusuma.

"Koro-sensai" I say. "He's the creature who destory 70% of the moon" he says. "And next year he'll destory the earth".

"The earth" I say. "I have to kill him before graduation". "That's why you'll be joining E-Class" says Karusuma. "E-Class" I say. "There also the ones who have to assassin him" he says. "Okay, then" I say, it doesn't change anything if I move to E-Class, I'll still be lonely.

It didn't take me long to get me a one way ticket to E-Class, I didn't even have to wait till Mid-Terms. I was walk to my locker to empty it, everyone gossip's about me going to E-Class. " _Natsuki_ _is going to E-Class". " Little Miss perfect didn't belong here anyway". "Now will get notice, now like she's out of the picture"._

I sigh, this school will never change. " Marika" I hear familar voice say. "Asano" I say, turning around. "I heard your going to E-Class" he says. "Why do you care" I say.

"I just don't get it, the smartest girl in school suddenly drops all the way to E-Class" says Asano. "I didn't think I need to study for the tests, turns I did" I say. "You don't study Marika" he says. "And I find it strange that your grades crashed, right after you were called by my father". " That doesn't prove anything" I say. "What's E-Classes secret Marika" he asks. "Nothing, I'll tell you again don't call me by my first name people are getting the wrong ideas" I say leaving, as everyone's eyes are on me.

A Day...

Karasuma-sensei told me to meet him in his office, so I head to his office when I got to the E-Class building. "Where putting down some rules, knowing you, you'll take it to far" he says.

"Fine" I say. "First, your assassin plan can't harm the other students" says Karasuma-sensei. "Second, you will not perform your assassin skills outside this area". "A few scratches won't kill them" I say. "What did I just say" he says. "Fine, fine" I say. "Good, I'll introduce you to the class" he says.

"Here's the new transfer student ,Natsuki Marika" says Karasuma-sensei. They all gasp. "Isn't that A-Classes top girl" says Sugio. "She's also B-Ranked alssassin, working with the Ministry Of Defense" says Karasuma-sensei. "A-Class huh, probably more brains then brawn" says Terasaka. I shot him a deadly glare, causing him to shut up.

"This is intersecting" says Karma. "Fufu, let's hope you can kill me before" says Koro-sensei. "Let's get along" I say with a smile, holding out my shakes me hand, and it explodes. Everyone looks in shock. "It actually worked" I say, removing the BB Pellet Powder. "I'll kill you before graduation" I say, and go to the empty sit at the back.

"Fufu, I like your enthusiasm"says Koro-sensei as his tentacle grows back. 1st Period Assassination Time.


	2. New Teacher Time

**Hi, it's AngelicaCandy, with chapter 2 of Two Targets one Trap, and I asked for suggestion on fanfiction I should write, and anime I should read.**

 **Fanfictions I should write: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, and Pokemon㈳8**

 **Anime/Manga I should read/watch: Last Game, Rokku: Brave Six Warriors, Idolm ster, and One Punch Man.**

 **Thank you for the suggestion, enjoy the story.**

* * *

N **ormal POV**

"Hows the assassination going" asks Claude. "Fine, as a B-ranked assassin I should be able to do it" says Marika. "Plus only well trained assassin". "Shitoa Nagasi" says Claude. "Nagasi" says Marika. "He doesn't seem like the person to even hurt a fly, but he has these blood lust that will shock you" he says.

"Shitoa Nagasi" says Marika.

E-class building, Marika works on her gun. "Watcha doing" asks Karma. "Something" says Marika. "A little toy gun, isn't that cute" he says. "I wish you were one of my targets" she says, giving him a glare, and be chuckles. "Aren't you a sassy assassin" he says.

The teachers enter the classroom, with another teacher. "Class this is your new teacher, how will be teaching English" says Karasuma-sensei. "I'm Irina Jelavic, nice to meet you" she says happily, still holding Koro-sensai.

"She all over Koro-sensai, its kinda of cute" says Kayano. "And he seem over thrown by the intention she giving him" says Nagisa. Koro-sensai face turns pink. "What a pervet" days Marika.

#Weakness 5: Boobs

"Every time I look at you, those eyes, those hands, I'm drawen in by the entire package" says Irina. "There no way a woman could fall for that" says Rio. "We know whats really going on here" says Nagisa.

"Irina Jelavic, I feel like I heard that name before" says Marika.

"I need more information about her" say Marika. "But later". As she passes the ball to Koro-sensai, and tries attack him, but miss."Koro-sensai" says irina. "Arrgh.. She back" Marika says. "Do you know her, she probably an assassin too" says Nagisa. "No, but her name rings a bell" she says.

Koro-sensai zoomsoff, and the bell rings. "We get going, the bell rang" says Iosgai. "Fine whatever, its study hall" she says, lighting a cigarette.

"Actress in disgust" says Marika. "Will won't speak about this to Koro-sensai, and you will call me Jelavic-sensai" says Irina. "Bitch-sensai, fine then" says Karma. "No nickname" she shouts. "So you put on an act, then when he leaves relieve it, that's really dumb of you" says Marika.

"We adults have our now way of do things" says Irina. "You Shiota Nagisa right" asks Irina, and kisses him, making everyone scream.

"Meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes" says Irina. "And for all you brats, you better stay out of my way, this people will feel in for you". "And if you get in the way. I will kill you". " oh, then that gives me all the right to kill you then " says Marika. "Aren't you Claude's daughter, sorry sweet but your not at my level yet" she says.

 **Study Hall...** "Now I remember her she Irina Jelavic, S-Class assassin, use seduction to lure her targets in a trap" says Marika, to herself.

" Um bitch-sensai are you going to teach us" says Maehara. "Yeah bitch-sensai" says Rio. "You are a teacher right, bitch-sensai" says Sosuke. "It's Jelavic not Bitch" she shouts. "Jela and vic". " Its your fault for having a horrible name, bitch-sensai " says Marika. "Arrgh... bit on your lip and hum" she says, they do so. "Now do that quietly for the next hour" says Irina.

"What a bitch" the classroom says.

...

"Hey Marika" says Rio. "Hey" says Marika. "How much people have you killed" asks Fuwa. "I don't know" she says. "Do you seduce them with your boobs, like bitch-sensei" she asks. "No, I don't use vulgar techniques like that" she says, still working on her gun.

"Shooting practice is starting" says Karasuma-sensei. "Go out on the field", and Rio and Fuwa leave. " I honestly don't know why I should go to shooting lesson, I'm already an assassin " she says to herself getting up.

 **On the field...** Marika shoots all the targets on bullseye. "Wow, your good" says Sugino. "Easy" she says . "I'm leaving now". " Are you kidding me" says TTakuya, as they see Koro-sensei go to the shed. "That guy is a real idiot" says Marika.

"Karusuma-sensei, she might be a pro, but she not easy to get along with" says Meg. "I'll volunteer to fix that problem" says Marika, taking out a real gun. "You can't have a real gun" says Kayano. "Beside bitch-sensei plan is going to down fall anyway" she says. "Just wait", they hear gun fires it stops, then they hear a slitker sound.

"What going on in there". " let's go" says Maehara. "Such pervets" says Rinka, face palming.

Next period...

"She seemed tick off" says Nagisa. "That what happens when your plan doesn't work" says Karma. "Um, if your not going to teach us, could you change with Koro-sensei, because with have entrance exam-" says Isogai. "For real, you guys won't have an chance to pass the exams, instead you can help me think of an idea, and I'll give you some of the money, seen that all you need, like you don't have a future-" she says.

"Get out", says someone throwing an eraser, and a bunch of people throw stuff and her. " So noise" says Marika, still working on her gun.

 **End of the Day...** Marika walks back home andbruns into Asano. "Asano" she says. "Don't you get drove home" she says. "Usually, but I need to talk to you" he says. "What do you want" Marika asks. "I want to tell just what is E-Class hiding" says Asano. "Aren't you curious" she says, with a smirk. "To bad I'm not a babble mouth" eventually"

"Hmm.. I'll find out eventually" he says, and walks away.


	3. Assembly Time

**Hi Hi AngelicaCandy, and here's chapter 3 of Two Targets one Trap. I'm on WattPad too, my name is AngelicaAurora, I write all my Aikatsu, Pripara, and Idol master stories there.**

 **Hope you like it㈳6**

* * *

Ma **rika POV**

"Entrance exam are coming up" says Rio. "It's so hard" says Hinata. "How did you mange to pass them" she asks. "I don't know, its pretty easy" I say. "Easy, no wonder you were in A-Class" says Hinata. "Must be cool, being in the most respected class in school" says Yuzuki.

"Everyone at lunch time were going to the main building for an assembly" says Isogai. It's been a long time seen I been to the main building, where everyone is competing to be first place, are crazy jealous about someone, and just annoying, and ugly. **(AN: you have watch the anime you know what I mean).**

"Coming let's get going, will be luck both to get there before the assembly starts" says Isogai, and everyone starts heading out, except Koro-sensei and Karma.

"Aren't you coming" I ask him. "Don't feel like" he says. "I don't understand you" I say. Karma looks at me. "You are on par with Asano, but your in E-Class" I say. "I can't stand being behind you". "So your jealous" he says. What did I just say. "Of course not, why would I be jealous of you" I say. "You might be better at studies then me, but when it comes to assassinations I rule".

"Ah, wanna bet on that" says Karma. "Fine" I say. "I won't lose anyway", and I walk away. I'm a B-Class assain, I always get my target.

 **Main Building...**

I breath loud. " I didn't know it'll be that hard to go down the mountains" I say. "Come let's line up" says Isogai. As we enter the room, eyes fix on us and whispers flow around the room.

" _Isn't that Natsuki" I hear. "I forgot Little Miss Perfect, got kicked out of A-Class". " I heard she was alone in A-Class cause she is rich". "I heard she was dating Asano". " For real". "He calls her by her first name"._

Thats why I told him to stop, calling me by my first name. I was about to say something, but Sugino cover my mouth. " its not worth it" he says, and the assembly begins."Essentially, you are the cream of the crop, this nations chosen elite" says this guy on stage. "I, and your school, can vouch that". " But, If your not careful, you can end up like a certain of good for nothings".

Everyone laughs.

"This school" l say, and put on my earphones, but can still hear what's going on. "Hey Natsuki" says Sosuke. "Didn't Karma come with you" he asks. "No his ditching" I say. "He'll definitely get punished for it, but he doesn't care, I guess". " It'll be nice to ditch". "I hear you" says Sosuke.

And Karusuma-sensei walks in. "Check it out" says Hinano, showing her designed knife holder. "I also design Marika's and Yuzuki's" she says handing it to us. "That's a lot of glitter" I say. "Arigatō Hinano" says Yuzuki. "I designed mine too, look Karusuma-sensei" says Rio.

"Isn't cute" says Hinano. " It meant be cute but don't go showing it around" says Karasuma-sensei. "Fine" we say.

Ever since I got into E-Class I have been having more fun then in A-Class, for some reason the students seem more lively, even though there in E-Class. I finally have friends, I guess. Bitch-sensei then shows up, after that they hand papers and to everyone but E-Class ,figures. "We did get any papers" says Isogai. "I guess so" someone says, and everyone laughs.

Koro-sensei then gives us the papers. "We got ours, you may continue" says Isogai, and the assembly ends meaning we have to go back to the Old Campus, so much walking.

"Wait I'm coming" I say, as I get water from the vending machine. "Marika" says a familiar voice. "What do you want ,Sakura" I ask. "You have some guts to laugh in the middle of an assembly, and listen to music too" she says. "Do you have a problem with that" I ask. "Don't get so cocky, your in E-Class, end class where you belong" says Sakura, pushing me.

I get up. "Be careful who your playing with Sakura, or you meant whine up dead" I say, she steps back in shock, "Its always a pleasure talking to you, Sakura" I say, and go back to the E-Class.

...

At the end of the day, Everyone starts heading home, and I do the same. "Natsuki" say Karma, I turn around. "Didn't you go home already" I ask. "I need to talk to you first" he says. "About what" I ask, there's a silence in the room. "Is it true you were dating Asano" he says with his devilish face.

"Of course not you baka" I shout. **(AN:Baka is Japanese for Idiot).** "I wish I could kill you". He just laughs. "See you tomorrow" he says and walks out. He annoys me so much.

...

 **Normal POV**

 **Ministry Of Defense,** "The plan is still processing slowly, even with three assassin on board" says someone. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I have a request" says a boy. "Kei, your back from your mission" says Claude. "Yeah, and I want to pay E-Class a visit" he says.

* * *

 **Hoped you like, if you didn't no flames please㈳6. I forgot to describe how Marika looks llikeso I'm going to tell you.**

 **She had dark blue hair, short like Hinata, Golden eyes, her chest is probably the same size as Rio, uniform wears a sweater like Rio.**

 **StayAngelic㈳9**


	4. Festival Time Mid-Terms Time

**Hai, AngelicaCandy. I start reading the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu manga two days ago, and I already caught up㈶9. I have nothing to read or watch, mangaless. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4 of Two Target one Trap㈳6㈳6㈳6.**

* * *

 **That Saturday...**

"Ah~, I'm so bored" says Marika, walking down the streets. "I guess I could just drop by the Ministery Of Defense" she says to herself. "Marika" she hears, turning around. "Asano?" She says. "Are you following me". "No, I was looking for you" he says. "Basically, you were following me" says Marika crossing her arms.

"You could say that" he says. She sighs. "Why were you looking for me anyway" asks Marika. "Im bringing you to this" he says, handing me a paper.

"Japense Cultural Festival" says Marika. "And why" I ask. "Because there's something I want to discuss with you" he says. Marika stares and him for awhile. "Fine" she says, handing him the paper. "Good" Asano says. "Let's get going".

"So what did you want to talk about" says Marika, as she looks at the booths. "About E-Class" says Asano, following here. She stops. "I'm not going to spy on E-Class for you" says Marika. "Just because your father has trust issue". " That's not what I wanted to day" he says. "I heard E-Class is aiming for the top 50 in the Mid-Terms and A-Class fought it was a perfected way to get you back" says Asano.

"Get me back" she says in shock. "A-Class hates me, they'll never agree to that". " They agree to what I say" says Asano. "And what are you going to do that" she says crossing her arms.

"That's for me to know alone" he says. "What are you planning" she says angrily. "Ah, its Asano and Marika" says a familar red-head. "God kill me now" says Marika. "Karma" says Asano. "So the rumors are true you and Marika are a thing" he says.

"Shutup Karma, there's nothing going on here" says Marika. "They why are you two here together" ask Karma. "I invited her here" says Asano. "Hmm... I don't trust you around Marika" says Karma, stepping in front of me.

Asano smirks. "You have a problem with it" he says. "Yeah" he says. "Whats going on here" Marika says to herself.

Marika POV

After that they started competing for everything, playing the games at all the booth but always ending up being tied, and making me hold all the prizes.

They breath heavily. "Another round" says Asano. "No other rounds, I'm tired and I want to go home" I say. They look at me. "So cranky" says Karma. "Whatever, I need to go to" says Asano, and walks away. "What about all your stuff" I say

"You can keep it, as a gift" says Asano.

"Arrgh ... whatever" I say, Karma takes his stuff. "See you tomorrow" I say, walking away, and he follows me. "What are you doing" I say. "It's the same direction to my house" he says. Just Great...

Next Day...

I walk to the bus station, with my earphones on, my bus arrives and I get on. "Hey pretty lady" says a man. "Hi, now bye" I say. "Playing hard to get, I like that" he says, coming closer. "You better back off, before I cause a scene" I say. "C'mon let's get to know each other" he says, and twirls my hair.

"You asked for this-" I say about to punch him.

"Is there a problem here" asks Karma, who has the man arm behind the man back. "No, no nothing at all" he says. "Good, you should go away now" says Karma. He shivers, and gets off the bus.

"I could handle myself, I'm trained for this" I say.

"Whatever" says Karma, with his annoying smile. "Arrgh... your so annoying" I shout, drawing everyone intention. I face-Palm myself. "what's the matter" he asks. "Just leave me alone" I say.

E-Class, what is Asano going to do on the exams, I wonder to myself, I sigh. "Got something on your mind" says Karma. "Yes, and I don't want you disturbing me" I tell him. "Is it about the Mid-Terms" says Karma.

"No" I say. "Why do you care". "Cause yesterday, I heard you and Asano saying something about the mid-terms" says Karma, saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. "You were with Asano yesterday" says Touka.

"You guys are dating" says Hinano. I give Karma a deadly glare, and he smirks. That sadistic idiot, "Thts just a stupid rumour" I say, I see Headmaster Asano exciting the campus, he sees me and smile, that send shivers down my back. Koro-sensei enters the classroom.

End Of Period...

"He wore himself out today" says Okajima. "Maybe it's a good time to kill him" says Rio. "Why are you teaching us this hard, anyway" he asks. "To get all your grades up" says Koro-sensei. "Studying is fine but once we get the 10 billion yen, we'll live the good life" says Rio, and everyone agrees with her.

"That's what you think" he says in panick.

"If I'm able to kill you, I'll be ranked to S-Class assassin" I say, "I wouldn't even need to go to school". "You too Marika-chan" he says.

Assassination Classroom...

Then the Mid-Terms rolled around. "These aren't the questions that we studied" I say to myself. There questions from A-Class old exams, that I passed, so that was Asano plan, I still need to get a good note, to bet Karma.

And then. "Let's hope you passed Marika" says Asano as he passed me. I lost to Karma again.


End file.
